


Закон

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Series: Месть [2]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Первое, что Фредди узнал от Остина, это то, что Ларри Диммик был серьезно ранен при задержании, но остался жив. Ларри так и не спустил курок.
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Series: Месть [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701004
Kudos: 1
Collections: WTF Tarantino 2020





	Закон

ㅤㅤОни стояли на набережной и смотрели вдаль. Закат был оранжевый, лиловый, красный и настолько яркий, что у Фредди крутило в животе. Ему казалось, будто он падает; словно машина на большой скорости переваливается через горб холма и на мгновение проваливается под тобой в бездну — вот такие были ощущения от этого заката.  
ㅤㅤМистер Белый тоже тут стоял. Ларри; он сказал, что его зовут Ларри, и Фредди перекатывал это имя на языке, пытаясь привыкнуть.  
ㅤㅤ— Л-а-р-р-и, — протянул он, переместив вес с левой ноги на правую и поменяв руку: перекладина сдавила что-то в локте, и почти вся правая рука занемела.  
ㅤㅤМистер Белый чуть повел головой в его сторону, не отрывая взгляда от яркого горизонта:  
ㅤㅤ— М?  
ㅤㅤСолнце светило прямо в глаза, и кожа мистера Белого стала какого-то трупного оттенка. Не обычного, романтизированного, бледного цвета; при таком закате мистер Белый был цвета тела, пролежавшего на жаре дней пять, не меньше.  
ㅤㅤ— Чего ты так уставился на меня, парень? — уточнил мистер Белый и повернулся к Фредди.  
ㅤㅤФредди неловко пожал плечами. Тень перечеркнула половину лица, вернув мистеру Белому нормальный человеческий цвет. С такими ассоциациями Фредди сейчас блеванул бы, если б почуял любую тухлятину, от яркого заката его мутило, но океан не пах ничем, даже солью.  
ㅤㅤ— Мне кажется, что-то пошло не так.  
ㅤㅤ— Чертовски не так, — мистер Белый снова облокотился на ограду, всматриваясь куда-то в песок между набережной и океаном, — ты так и не сказал мне, как тебя зовут.  
ㅤㅤФредди дернул губой в тоскливом оскале: действительно, так и не сказал. Когда у тебя в кишках вертят раскаленную кочергу, честно говоря, не до имен. Фредди отлично помнил это ощущение, помнил боль от ранения, шрам до сих пор напоминал о себе. Фантомные боли, так это объяснял себе Фредди, это бывает и, возможно, не пройдет уже никогда.  
ㅤㅤ— Разве это имеет значение? — уточнил он, потрогав пальцами ребристый профиль ограды. Металл был холодный, и пальцы быстро мерзли, отвратительное ощущение. — Сейчас. В смысле, вот они — мы. Что дальше? Мое имя — самое бесполезное знание, которое ты можешь приобрести.  
ㅤㅤ— Срать мне на полезность, — поморщился мистер Белый. — Я за честную игру. Ты берешь — ты отдаешь; ты проштрафился — ты получаешь по заслугам...  
ㅤㅤОн разделял свои слова ребром ладони по ограде: это — здесь, другое — там, не смей перепутать. Фредди слушал его и почему-то не мог наслушаться. Мистер Белый звучал по-наставнически и говорил о тех вещах, о которых Фредди хотелось знать. В полиции Остин пытался донести схожие истины, но язык у него не был подвешен вообще. Остин чаще блеял, мычал и нес херню о воздаянии.  
ㅤㅤ— ...ты показал себя хорошо — ты получаешь свою долю. Это законы жизни, парень, но это не законы мира, их поддерживать должны мы сами, люди, ты понимаешь, о чем я? Ты должен понять, о чем я говорю.  
ㅤㅤФредди кивнул.  
ㅤㅤ— Мы сами должны их поддерживать, понимаешь? Потому что без этих законов наша жизнь превратится в ебаный хаос!  
ㅤㅤМистер Белый решительно рубанул ладонью воздух, будто втолковывал прописные истины кому-то... Да, впрочем, Фредди прекрасно понимал, кому. Мистер Белый ( _Л-а-р-р-и_ , запомни уже) втолковывал их самому себе. Фредди такого никогда еще не видел, но инстинктивно чуял, как это работает: уговариваешь самого себя, повторяешь правила, которым не хочешь следовать. Правила (не то чтобы кодекс, но некий свод профессиональных черт, гарантирующих выживание) были для Ларри всем. Он без сожаления чистил хвосты и выбирал для доверия только тех, кому мог доверять как самому себе.  
ㅤㅤНе его вина, что у них случилось недопонимание. Не его вина, что хвосты, по-хорошему, нужно чистить.  
ㅤㅤ— Я понимаю, Ларри.  
ㅤㅤ— Скажи мне свое имя.  
ㅤㅤ— Тогда тебе сложнее будет это сделать.  
ㅤㅤ— Имя.  
ㅤㅤ— Ларри, я коп!  
ㅤㅤ— Я, блядь, знаю, скажи мне свое сраное имя! — рявкнул Ларри.  
ㅤㅤ— Фредди! — рявкнул он в ответ, отвернувшись от заката, неприятно жгущего глаза. — Доволен?! Что теперь, блять, делать будешь, а? Будешь знать, что написать на могиле? Оставишь черточку в записной книжке? Номер еще мой запиши, будем созваниваться!..  
ㅤㅤВзгляд Ларри был холодным и жестким, пальцы снова занемели от холода. Фредди фыркнул, когда вспышка злости сошла на нет, и принялся растирать ладони, чтобы скрыть нервозность. Ларри всё это время неотрывно следил за ним.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты же зелёный щенок. — Ларри в непонимании покачал головой. — Как они на это согласились?  
ㅤㅤ— Больше некого было, — огрызнулся Фредди, отвернувшись от уже раздражающего солнца, и оперся об ограду поясницей. Онемевшие предплечья всё никак не хотели обретать чувствительность, в желудке крутило, ранение напоминало о себе.  
ㅤㅤЛарри цокнул и снова облокотился, сощурившись на море. Фредди видел боковым зрением, как ветер трепал Ларри волосы. Он хотел сказать «прости», но так и не смог себя заставить сделать это не под угрозой смерти.  
ㅤㅤЕму было стыдно.  
ㅤㅤДо одури стыдно и тошно от самого себя.  
ㅤㅤРабота в полиции была ошибкой — вот что еще он хотел сказать, только не был уверен, что именно пошло не так.  
ㅤㅤ— Все пошло чертовски не так, Фредди, — Ларри сосредоточенно вздохнул, — прости меня.  
ㅤㅤФредди нахмурился.  
ㅤㅤ— Это из-за меня ты словил пулю. И это я тебе доверился. Моё чутье меня подвело.  
ㅤㅤФредди помолчал.  
ㅤㅤ— Может, не подвело, — цокнул он языком и запрокинул голову, чувствуя, как ослабевшие лучи ласкают теплом макушку. От этого тепла, правда, было еще более зябко. — Может, все это — одна сплошная лажа, Ларри, знаешь? Вся эта доблесть, этот... начищенный значок, закон... Ты прав, что закон должен исполняться и поддерживаться нами, просто я, наверное, не тот, кто может и должен его поддерживать. Будем честными, я проебался, окей? Проебался и там, и тут, Ларри, чертовски охуенно проебался. И я просто не знаю, что мне дальше делать.  
ㅤㅤЛарри некоторое время думал, а Фредди не торопил его с ответом. Они стояли, а закат все не заканчивался.  
ㅤㅤ— Живот крутит, — пожаловался Фредди, переминувшись с ноги на ногу и сильнее запрокинув голову.  
ㅤㅤ— Давай пройдемся, — предложил Ларри.  
ㅤㅤФредди застонал.  
ㅤㅤ— Господи, Ларри, пожалуйста: хочешь меня пристрелить — просто сделай это.  
ㅤㅤЛарри стиснул зубы, пытаясь успокоиться.  
ㅤㅤ— Заткнись. И двигай. Нахрен. Ногами.  
ㅤㅤФредди не стал противиться, только спрятал озябшие по плечи руки в карманы. Желания злить Ларри у него искренне не было даже ради быстрой пули. Шли они молча. Фредди кутался в куртку и шипел сквозь зубы, пока на плечи ему не лег пиджак. Стало теплее, хотя и не очень.  
ㅤㅤ— Так что теперь? — все же спросил Фредди, когда ладонь Ларри лежала на его плече уже второй десяток «Миссисипи». — «Законы жизни нужно поддерживать», «ты проебался — ты несешь ответственность» и всякое такое.  
ㅤㅤ— Законы — штука бесстрастная, Фредди, — ответил Ларри, уставившись в даль бесконечной набережной, — и исполняться они должны бесстрастно.  
ㅤㅤ— А ты не бесстрастен.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты знаешь, что нет.  
ㅤㅤ— Потому что доверился? Или потому что я тебя предал?  
ㅤㅤЛарри помедлил.  
ㅤㅤ— Это неважно. Я не спускаю курок, если не уверен.  
ㅤㅤ— А, — отстраненно понял Фредди, — вот зачем тебе имя. Месть — это блюдо, которое подают холодным.  
ㅤㅤ— Это слабо похоже на месть, — по голосу Ларри было слышно, что он поморщился, — но за тобой должок. Будь уверен, я попрошу плату. Но только когда определюсь с ее размером.  
ㅤㅤФредди поежился и плотнее закутался в куртку с пиджаком. Было мерзко. Почему-то разболелась голова.  
ㅤㅤ— Холодно пиздец, — поделился он. Ларри остановился и коснулся ладонью его лба. Ладонь была горячей, но облегчения не принесла.  
ㅤㅤ— Это хорошо, — кивнул Ларри, — значит, мы скоро увидимся.  
ㅤㅤ— В смысле? Ларри? Стой, Ларри, какого хера?  
ㅤㅤ— До встречи, Фредди.  
ㅤㅤФредди дернулся было следом, но в животе как будто проворачивали раскаленную кочергу. Фредди вцепился руками в голову, пытаясь унять боль, распирающую череп изнутри, и на ощупь сполз на землю вдоль ограды.  
ㅤㅤ— Ларри?.. Ларри, пожалуйста, какого хера... Ларри, убей меня, сучья тварь, ЛАРРИ!

ㅤㅤ— Вы меня слышите?  
ㅤㅤФредди поворочал сухим языком. Алый закат бил в глаза, он был ярким настолько, что раздражал, и Фредди с огромным усилием качнул головой и попробовал зажмуриться.  
ㅤㅤОказалось, что глаза уже были закрыты.  
ㅤㅤ— Вот так, гораздо лучше, — врач выключил фонарик. — Думали, вы уже не выкарабкаетесь.  
ㅤㅤ— Что?..  
ㅤㅤ— Ваше имя, вы его помните?  
ㅤㅤФредди вздохнул, едва осознавая сказанное, голова раскалывалась, будто надутая изнутри. Как будто сквозь вату донеслись слова:  
ㅤㅤ— Ваше имя, пожалуйста, вы его помните?  
ㅤㅤ— Ф-Фредди, — Фредди попробовал сглотнуть, но только поцарапал нёбо языком. — Фредди Ньюэндайк.  
ㅤㅤ— Пойдет для начала. Приходите в себя, Фредди, позже я зайду к вам еще раз, и мы проверим, всё ли в порядке.  
ㅤㅤ— С-стойте... - Фредди поморщился и выдохнул. — Как я?.. Что...  
ㅤㅤ— Огнестрельное ранение, сильная кровопотеря. Вы были в коме две недели. Вам действительно нужно отдохнуть. Расслабьтесь. Элли? Идите сюда, мистеру Ньюэндайку нужна ваша помощь.  
ㅤㅤДальше Фредди провалился во тьму.

ㅤㅤПервое, что он узнал от Остина, это то, что Ларри Диммик был серьезно ранен при задержании, но остался жив.

ㅤㅤЛарри так и не спустил курок.  
ㅤㅤИ Фредди, кажется, понимал, почему.


End file.
